dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sulina
There are also stubs, where you can help us out by inserting more information in these shorter-than-usual articles. Dragon Universe Wiki aspires to be a reliable source for all Dragon Ball fans to read and draw information from, and as such, fan-created continuity and fan fiction are not allowed within our articles. All in-universe material must be attributable to a reliable, published source. Do not remove talkpage posts and forum comments, including your own, as they are part of the public record. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. We hope you enjoy editing here and being an editor! If you have any questions, see the , add a question to the support board, visit our , or ask one of our administrators. |} Hey Haven't I seen you before on Narutopedia? Well, thanks for your contribution. ^__^ 05:37, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :Yep! You can help as much as you want! 15:16, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Just a heads up, I'm gonna restore the proper icons you changed. I was confused at first as well, but we're keeping the icons spread uniform across the canon and non-canon pages, since the character, say, 'Burdock', has still appeared in Z, Kai, Jaco, etc, regardless of incarnation.— Mina Țepeș 17:31, July 9, 2015 (UTC) : Also I've seen your edits, you're doing a fantastic job! Welcome to the Wiki from me, and I hope so see more of you around here ^^— Mina Țepeș 17:32, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Also, good work, btw. :) 18:44, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Canon/Non-Canon tabs Yeah... I think the canon/non-canon tabs are for extensive character articles only. 17:45, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know what to do, I found some anime-only featurers of the Lookout like Pendulum Room, Teleporter, or some expanding stuff inside the lookout. They're all non-canonical. Tell me if I was wrong? -- 17:52, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Hm... that's a good point. Tell you what, we'll keep it for now, and I'll see TTF's opinion about it later. 17:54, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Oh GT is non-canon, that's correct. But the subject of the articles — Gero for example — still did appear in GT, so we list it in the icons that way.— Mina Țepeș 18:18, July 9, 2015 (UTC) : Not quite; the icons for everything will remain uniform throughout the tabbers. Both Canon and Non-Canon articles will keep the same icons; it's to show where these characters appear. The only one that changes is the Canon and Non-Canon icon, which change depending on the subject of the article's canon status.— Mina Țepeș 19:04, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ::: Since I am about to head on out, actually, ask Ten for further questions. I might be explaining it bad.— Mina Țepeș 19:10, July 9, 2015 (UTC) re: direct I'm not exactly entirely sure what you're asking. Would you like me to transfer the data from Dragon Ball Z to List of Dragon Ball Z episodes and make "Dragon Ball Z" a redirect to the "List of Dragon Ball Z episodes article like Dragon Ball (anime) is to List of Dragon Ball episodes? 02:24, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I think I get what you're asking. 02:27, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, now I get it. "Dragon Ball (anime)" and "List of Dragon Ball episodes" were merged together to put everything about the Dragon Ball anime in one page. I think that's the better option, rather than two separate pages covering the Dragon Ball anime, it's all on one page, hence why it redirects there. 02:35, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah. So I think Dragon Ball Z and List of Dragon Ball Z episodes are going to be merged like List of Dragon Ball episodes are, with List of Dragon Ball Z episodes as the title and Dragon Ball Z as the redirect. :::Also, I suggest entering in in the "Custom Signature" box under the "Signature" section, and checking the box next to "I want to use wikitext in my signature" so you can type in four tildes (~~~~) whenever you sign a post. 02:55, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::Merging is the good option now, at least. ::::And, thanks so much, Windy. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy'' of L'']] 03:38, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::You're welcome. And I was wrong. It seems only the Dragon Ball articles will be merged, since things like DBZ and DBZ Kai have so much extensive information that they will have two separate pages. 04:17, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey Keep up the good work man, like the work your speedy and quick. Totally will add more images to Burdock —[[User:New World God|''GreatSaiyanMan]] 09:36, July 11, 2015 (UTC) First, thanks I didn't knew this existed! Do you need help, simply place the approriate licesnses on the text part, including description. —[[User:New World God|''GreatSaiyanMan]] 10:14, July 11, 2015 (UTC) I can't really make out what you're responding to, but for a description merely add what you need the picture. I'll be glad to ask for assistance, thanks! Can you make Shisami's page I'll try to see what I can scoop for pictures. —[[User:New World God|GreatSaiyanMan]] 13:19, July 11, 2015 (UTC) images Please make sure you use to upload images, as well as fill out the file description (the white bars aka the fair use rationale) and selecting a license in the dropdown below the rationale before uploading the image. 09:58, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :Wow ಠ_ಠ. Unbelievable. Impressive. Once again, good work. ^__^ 03:40, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Raditz Why are you undoing my edit? I was trying to clean up the page —[[User:New World God|GreatSaiyanMan]] 15:41, July 13, 2015 (UTC) : It's alright. I'll do it again. Just was taken by surprise. It's a simple mistake. I'm not an authority. :) —[[User:New World God|GreatSaiyanMan]] 12:48, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Movies Let's try to finish them by today. thanks for all the help man, truly enjoy it —[[User:New World God|GreatSaiyanMan]] 10:16, July 15, 2015 (UTC) : Sure, thanks! Can you help me find Broly Second Coming japanese poster. I can't find it —[[User:New World God|GreatSaiyanMan]] 10:27, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :: Perhaps we should link the 'non-canon' pages of the main canon characters to the films —[[User:New World God|GreatSaiyanMan]] 08:53, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Box covers Yeah... it's the Evil Dragon Saga, not the Shadow Dragon Saga, heh. I suggest you fix this. My bad. ^^ 22:34, July 19, 2015 (UTC) User editcount Made a template. I think it's a bit more visible than the one on your userpage. ^^ Works well for me. 21:21, July 25, 2015 (UTC) re: spinoff There are a lot of things you can do. For instance, look on Kanzenshuu. You can either, model Kanzenshuu and create a page for spin-offs (literally titled "Spin-Offs" or so). Though, we usually have separate articles for each spin-off. You can also make a category for all of the spin-offs, such as Category:Spin-Offs, and tag individual articles (Neko Majin, Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, etc.). Or for an entire section of spin-offs, I suggest testing it out on User:Sulina/Sandbox — a sandbox — first. I assume you want to include things such as Dragon Ball SD, and such? 03:10, July 28, 2015 (UTC) articles Don't worry about it :D We'll handle it later. Now that you know how to do it, just continue the work you've been doing with the rest of the chapters. ^_^ :That's... well executed. I like that so far. Worthy of being an article here. (Just put the "non-canon" tag at the top of it and I'm almost sure TTF will love it XD) 06:00, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Can't have an article that's both canon and non-canon. Best to use the to separate canon and non-canon like this. 08:57, July 30, 2015 (UTC) re: continuous 2 things: 1. I don't mind my edits being reverted with proper reasoning, but the rollback function is to revert vandalism or any other reason listed in the link, not to revert any edit you disagree with. Otherwise, it's considered to be misuse of the tool. 2. The difference between the manga and the anime is that, the manga is called ''Dragon Ball, while the anime is separated into Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Kai, Dragon Ball Super and Dragon Ball GT. The manga is one series, the anime is not. The reason why avoiding connecting sagas in different animes is the best option is because, after episode 153 of Dragon Ball (the last episodes), the series does shift to Dragon Ball Z, but restarts at episode 1 of DBZ, not continuing as episode 154 of Dragon Ball. Likewise, there are nine sagas in Dragon Ball. The Saiyan Saga is the first saga of DBZ/K, not the 10th saga of Dragon Ball, hence what I meant by "it's not continuous." Since the episode numbering is restarted with every series, it would be wrong for us to contradict that and treat the sagas as if they were continuous when the episode numbering is restarted. Therefore, the sagas also restart. Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z are separated (by name), and by extension, so are the sagas. Also, on a highly technical level, what happens in the anime universe after the Dragon Ball anime is Movie 4, not necessarily the Saiyan Saga. 05:54, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Conflicts Do me a solid and express your thoughts here? I'd like everyone in the community to give their thoughts, rather than just two or three people, so no one is left in the dark at least if changes go through.— Mina Țepeș 19:24, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Kikoha Lin, update the kikoha page if you'd like. And change the names, thanks man EDIT : Nvm I did it ._. —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 05:47, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Future References If you'd like to contribute to this page use this page to list unnamed races —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 10:11, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Since you've always had the knack for adding 'dodoria's race on the info-boxes etc. Try placing them in that page as well so we have a record on such race —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 04:43, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Trivia Explain? That was valid trivia from Kanzenshuu.com. 02:57, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :At least, the first trivia point is noteworthy. This wiki does intend to note any contradictions within canon material in the trivia sections if possible. 03:39, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Many thanks for restoring that trivia point at least. :: ''On the other hand, we've had more vandals today. Thanks for all the work, Windy! ::Thanks again. I try :) 05:28, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Mess Thanks for helping me with the mess! I can't believe this wasn't edited when I was off—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 09:01, August 14, 2015 (UTC) This is how I see it : Night Duty : Me and LIN Afternoon & Night : Aha, Windy Yeah, it was awesome, way better than God Vs. God. I thought it wasn't going to be as good. I should've waited so I would've liked it better. What did you think about it? What was your favorite part, dude? Mine was seeing Tenshinhan kick ass —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 09:26, August 14, 2015 (UTC) : Sorry for not responding as quickly as I should LIN. The Goku Vs. Freeza Fight optimizes why we all love Dragon Ball. I can't believe they managed to give us the same story with a new flare. I loved Jaco too. The picture moment made laugh. Ironically I started reading Jaco. I have a link if you want to read the whole thing, just tell me. The plot hole's in Super are heavy. Even with the manga in itself. Again, not surprised. I hope they don't screw the Freeza fight. Tell me you seen Super. I'm sure you seen ' Beerus Vs. Goku'. What's your opinion on that? —[[User:New World God|NWG'']] 20:04, August 15, 2015 (UTC) re: images Yeah, I see it being a bit cut off too. Originally, when the infoboxes were created, they were set to take 250px images in them. For whatever arbitrary reason, users wanted to size it up to 300px, so yeah. 05:36, September 4, 2015 (UTC)